Large particles falling from the reaction chamber""s walls during FSG deposition results in tungsten (W) defects and reduces process capability (Cp) yield. These particles are FSG particles because of the outermost seasoning layer particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,035 to Gupta et al. describes an undoped silicate glass (USG) seasoning film and process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,356 to Murugesh et al. describes a method and apparatus for reducing the concentration of mobile ion and metal contaminants in a processing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,906 to Zhao et al. describes systems, methods and apparatus for depositing titanium films at rates of up to 200 xc3x85/minute on semiconductor substrates from a titanium tetrachloride source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,161 to Rossman et al. describes a method and apparatus for controlling the introduction of contaminates into a deposition chamber that occur naturally within the chamber components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,211 to Qian et al. describes a self-cleaning etch process whereby during etching of a substrate in an etching chamber, a thin non-homogeneous etch residue deposited on the surfaces of the walls and components of the etching chamber are simultaneously cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,080 to Leung et al. describes a plasma-inert cover and plasma cleaning process.
Accordingly, it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an improved method of seasoning inner processing chamber walls.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
It has now been discovered that the above and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished in the following manner. Specifically, a first USG film is formed over the processing chamber inner wall. An FSG film is formed over the firs USG film. A second USG film is formed over the FSG film. A nitrogen-containing film is formed over the second USG film wherein the first USG film, the FSG film, the second USG film and the nitrogen-containing film comprise a UFUN season film.